July 7th
by sydneysaur
Summary: Mira and Levy tell the story of how it fell into place to Erza. I suck at summaries.


July 7thI do not own Fairy Tail. If I did everyone would be married and have a kid.

3

The angelic young woman looked at her precious gem. It sparkled when the light hit it just right. The delicate jewel loosely hung on her fourth finger.

Her blonde hair hung in curls around her face. Her body was covered in a tight white dress. She was like a goddess.

Next to her were: a scary red head, an excited girl with blue hair, and an older woman with long white hair.

"Three years ago when I met him I would have never thought." The blushing blonde whispered. She was shaking.

Erza brushed her red hair away from her face. "Well I sure didn't expect it. You didn't even ask for my approval." She complained.

Levy putting a finishing touch to her blue hairstyle, giggled. "Lu-Chan, can marry whoever she wants. With or without an approval."

The other woman, Mira, sighed. A smile lay upon her face. "I remember when Lucy came running to me saying she and Natsu kissed."

The aggravated red head cursed. "No one even told me the story. Always being left out."

"I'll tell!" Levy offered, beginning without being told to. "Lu-Chan and Natsu were at Lucy's. Talking about how happy was that he found Igneel. Lucy told him that she was always trying to find leads to where the dragon was. Natsu thanked Lucy for finding the lead to where the dragons were."

Levy stopped for dramatic effect. "This was a week after Natsu found Igneel. And Natsu had already brought Lucy and Happy to meet him. Natsu told Lucy that Igneel was fond of her. Lucy told Natsu that she liked Igneel and was happy to meet him. Nat-"

Mira cut Levy off. "Natsu asked Lucy why she cried when she met Igneel. Lucy answered that she wanted to meet him and that she felt special that she was one of the first to meet him. Natsu told her that she was more special than the others. Lucy started crying again and whispered 'I hoped so.' Then Natsu just kissed Lucy."

All of the girls were teary eyed. Levy spoke before Mira could, "They started dating. It's like everything fell into place after the dragons were found. Anyway, Natsu secretly asked Lucy's dad for her hand in marriage. It was quite soon in the relationship, six months. But I think all dragonslayers are that way. So territorial."

Levy was lost in thought over the iron dragonslayer. Mira picked up where Levy left off. "Mr. Heartfilia agreed. Natsu asked Igneel to help him make the ring. Their fired collided and created the prettiest red gem. Natsu put the gem on a gold band, symbolizing she was the light of his life. He asked her on a cold night in front of the fire."

Levy snapped. "Dammit Mira! I wanted to tell the story!" She whined. "I would have told it better." She pouted in silence as Erza shot her a glare.

Erza, who had been quiet, finally spoke up. "Lucy I can't believe you didn't tell me this before. When you're back from your honeymoon I'm going to fight you. How dare you not tell me the story."

Lucy laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I just thought you wouldn't have cared to listen to the story. Or even want to know. You're not girlie so I wasn't so sure what to expect." Lucy thought over what she had said to make sure she didn't anger the woman.

Erza pondered Lucy's words. Then hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry Lucy. I can't believe I threatened the bride. Please punch me."

Before Lucy could comfort the girl, someone knocked on the door. Lucy's breathing sped up. Her father peaked into the room and smiled. "Lucy it's time."

Erza, Mira, and Levy walked out to their positions. Lucy grabbed her fathers' arm. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

He smiled down at his twenty-one year old daughter. He couldn't believe this day had already come. "You're mother would be proud."

The girl just smiled. "We decided this day to honor mom and Igneel. So today will always be a little more special."

He shook his head. "It will always be special no matter what." He coughed. "Are you sure you should have arranged it here?"

Lucy looked at him seriously. "The guild is my home. Everyone welcomed me with open arms. It will always be my home."

The music began and Lucy found it hard to stand. Her father gripped her arm a bit more. "Here's our cue."

The guild was decorated with yellow, orange, and red flowers. All of her guild members watched as she made her way down the isle.

She stopped walking in front of Natsu. He grabbed her hands. They stared into each other's eyes.

Makarov stood on a stool as he looked at the couple. "We all came here today to watch and celebrate this feisty couple get married. You all are like my children and watching you all become happy makes me feel young again."

He took a breath. "I do remember the day I met Natsu. What a rambunctious child. I remember the day Natsu brought Lucy to the guild. Natsu's eyes never left her. That's when I knew she has already made an impact on the boy. They didn't see it or accept it, but they were already falling in love."

"Natsu Dragneel, do you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your wife?"

Natsu chuckled. "Well DUH! I asked her to marry me. That's proof enough." Despite his joke he nodded sheepishly.

The old man laughed as the crowd did. "Lucy Heartfilia do you take Natsu Dragneel to be your husband?"

Lucy winked at Natsu. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Or with anybody else."

Gray, who was the best man, handed Natsu Lucy's ring. Levy, the maid of honor, gave Lucy Natsu's ring.

They exchanged rings then kissed. The kiss soon started to become hot and heavy. It was surprising they didn't take a breath.

Makarov laughed once again. "You should have seen them before they were engaged! Making out in random places of the guild!" The crowd soared with laughter.

Three dragons watched peacefully until the couple stopped kissing. They all let out a puff of fire that formed a heart.

~X~

Lucy sat in Natsu's arms on top of the guild. They watched the sun as it set.

"I like how the dragons made fire. It was pretty." Lucy told him.

"Me to." He replied.

She scoffed. "You only liked it because you ate the fire."

He made her look at him. "I love you." She whispered 'I love you to' right before they kissed and the sunset.


End file.
